


More Than Appealing

by QueenDromeda Archive (QueenDromeda)



Series: odds-and-ends romance [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDromeda/pseuds/QueenDromeda%20Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His partners heart-beat was rapid, his face flushed, his breathing heavy, and by all accounts that made the smaller Slytherin more appealing; but despite all that he still couldn't help but feel like this was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Appealing

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot remember why I wrote this is the first place, but it was on my Fanfiction.net so.

His back was pressed against the stones of the corridor; his lips covered by the pale ones of the younger boy. The smell of his expensive French cologne filled his nose, it seemed to cling to him like a second skin. Seeming to move on its own accord, his hand found its way into his partners silky blonde hair, pulling and playing with the platinum pieces.

And while the kiss felt more than wonderful, he was the one to pull away first. His partners heart-beat was rapid, his face flushed, his breathing heavy, and by all accounts that made the smaller Slytherin more appealing, but he still couldn't help but feel like this was wrong.

Scorpius seemed to notice his newfound hesitance, looking up to him with wide grey eyes, "What's the matter? Why'd you do that?"

His hand still cradled the back of his blonde head. The way the boy looked at him, caused him to swallow thickly before answering, "I can't help but feel like a traitor doing this. You're dating my cousin."

"James," He started, leaning in closer to the point he could feel his hot, minty breath on his face, "Forget about Rose. It's not as if she could do anything; just stay in this moment."

"Stay in the moment," The Potter repeated, his voice catching slightly when Scorpius began kissing his jaw.

Just barely hovering his lips above his skin, the Slytherin whispered, "Exactly. What Rose doesn't know won't hurt her."

Not giving him time to answer, Scorpius, once again, pressed his lips to his. James wasted no time in kissing back, pushing his tongue into the younger boy's mouth, enjoying the way the Malfoy wrapped his hands in his hair, and pulled harshly.

Before he even knew it, his lips had left the other boys, instead he began pressing kisses down the Slytherin's jaw, as Scorpius moaned. He ran his lips, teasingly, across the hollow of his partners throat, he felt Scorpius's nails scratch down into his scalp. Pushing his mouth over, he began to suck on the pulsing skin of his neck, feeling every heartbeat.

"James," He groaned, dragging his hands down to the first button of the Potter's shirt.

Believe it or not, in that moment James had an epiphany; Rose could go to hell.


End file.
